


Three's (Not) A Crowd (tumblr request)

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [11]
Category: Girls (TV), This Is Where I Leave You (2014), hbo girls
Genre: Degradation, Devil's threeway, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, M/F/M Threesome, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NO GAY CONTENT IN THIS STORY, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with minimal Plot, Smut, both of the horny bois in one story!, mouth & vaginal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: "Never make eye contact in a devil's threeway." -'The Bro Code' by Barney Stinson, from "How I met your mother"Adam and Phillip are old high school rivals who both have strong feelings for you. Who will win in the end?You, you win.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & Reader & Phillip Altman, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader, Phillip Altman/You
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Three's (Not) A Crowd (tumblr request)

**Author's Note:**

> this was also a request from tumblr that i lost! as always, credit for the original idea goes to whoever requested it!
> 
> enjoy!

Ding!  
You looked down at your phone and saw a surprising notification from Facebook.  
Phillip Altman has sent you a friend request.  
Phillip Altman? You hadn’t heard that name in almost eight years, not since your senior year at East Bedford High School. You accepted the request.  
Suddenly, another notification popped up and you clicked on the tab, taking you to Facebook Messenger.  
Phillip Altman: Hey Y/N, it’s Phillip Altman from high school! How have you been?  
Oh, you remembered Phillip Altman from high school very well. He was known to have quite the crush on you back in the day and definitely didn’t hide it, especially not from Adam Sackler. Adam Sackler, another name you hadn’t heard in a while.  
He was the other guy that had a crush on you and naturally, him and Phillip had a huge competitive rivalry all throughout junior and senior year. There were numerous verbal arguments and some even got physical, slamming each other up against the lockers and you vaguely remember a few punches being thrown. They both got suspended several times before they finally cut it out at the tail end of senior year.  
To be honest, you kind of liked the attention from both of them, it was very flattering. They both had great personalities and were really sweet, not to mention both were extremely attractive. But they really cared so much about the rivalry that it made you feel like you couldn’t date either of them, so you just kind of went along and focused on your studies.  
You messaged him back.  
Y/N: Phillip Altman, it’s been a while! I’m doing well, how about yourself?  
A few minutes later, he responded.  
Phillip Altman: I’m doing okay. I just moved to the city and saw that you lived here too so I figured I’d reach out.  
He was here? In NYC? Fuck.  
Y/N: Cool! What area do you live in?  
He immediately responded.  
Phillip Altman: Brooklyn area. How about you?  
You bit your lip.  
Y/N: Oh me too! What building, if you don’t mind me asking?  
It took a minute for him to respond.  
Phillip Altman: Cranbrook North.  
Damn, that was like two blocks from your building.  
Y/N: It must be fate then, because I live like two blocks from you. I’m in Westfield.  
Phillip responded instantly.  
Phillip Altman: Really? Wow, funny how these things happen. I hope I don’t sound too forward, but would you want to meet somewhere and grab drinks?  
Your stomach erupted in butterflies. From the looks of his profile picture, time had been kind to him. He was just as handsome, perhaps even more, than he was in school.  
Y/N: Sure, its not too forward at all. Does Friday @ 8pm work for you? I was thinking Maclaren’s, but we can do whatever.  
Phillip Altman: I love Maclaren’s! Friday at 8 works just fine for me. See you then! :)  
You smiled to yourself.  
Y/N: See you!  
Friday night just got a lot more interesting and you couldn’t wait to see an old friend again.  
\--  
You were at Maclaren’s at 7:45, figuring that you’d just chill out until Phillip got here. After ordering your first drink, an eerily familiar man sat next to you and ordered a beer. He began to kind of look over at you and after a few moments, you turned your head to look at him.  
It was none other than Adam Sackler.  
“Y/N?”  
You smiled. “Adam Sackler.”  
Your drinks came as you began chatting and catching up with one another. Turns out, Adam lives close by as well.  
“Funny that I should run into you tonight because I recently reconnected with Phillip Altman.”  
He visibly tensed up at the name. “Oh really? What’s he up to these days?”  
You were almost afraid to tell him, but luckily you didn’t have to because Phillip walked in at that very moment. He walked over to where you were seated and called to you.  
“Y/N?”  
You turned around and smiled, getting off your stool to go and give him a quick hug. “Phillip, nice to see you!”  
Phillip immediately met Adam’s eyes and his facial expression dropped into a frown. “Adam Sackler.”  
Adam’s eyes narrowed. “Phillip Altman.”  
It was a tense and uneasy situation, so you tried to break the ice. “I see you two remember each other from high school.”  
Phillip made eye contact with you again, face softening. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about all that Y/N. It was so selfish and I’ve honestly felt bad about it ever since college began.”  
Adam suddenly butted in. “I feel bad too, Y/N. It was stupid and I haven’t stopped regretting it for a second since we graduated.”  
Phillip’s eyes narrowed as Adam looked at him with an arrogant smirk.  
You looked between both of them. “Really? Y’all still haven’t gotten over it?”  
They both blushed slightly before Adam spoke up. “No, I’m totally over it.”  
Phillip huffed. “Me too.”  
Oh shit, here we go again.  
Chuckling, you said, “If you say so, boys. Now, who’s up for some food? Maybe we could all get a table together?”  
Both of them looked at each other intensely, jaws clenching together before looking down at you. Phillip spoke first.  
“Sure, I’m down. Adam, are you going to be able to handle it?”  
Adam snarled softly before taking a huge sip of beer. “Yes, mother.”  
You couldn’t help but chuckle at their banter before waving down a server and requesting a booth. She looked between all three of you, a little bit confused at the situation considering the fact that Adam and Phillip were both staring daggers at each other.  
“S-Sure, follow me.”  
You smiled and got down from the bar, walking behind her as the boys trailed behind.  
\--  
At first, the meal was tense. Both guys were staring at each other with hatred as you talked, constantly trying to one up each other before you finally had enough.  
“Stop this, both of you.” You said, clearly annoyed. “We aren’t in high school anymore and I thought both of you would be mature and civil enough to spend one night catching up, but it’s clear that neither of you are capable of doing such a thing.”  
Both guys hung their heads in embarassment.  
“You’re right, Y/N, this isn’t high school anymore. There are just some unresolved issues left over between Adam and myself, but we need to get over them. It’s way overdue.”  
Phillip said before extending his hand to Adam, who was seated next to him. Adam nodded and took his hand, shaking it.  
You smiled. “Excellent. Now, can we continue with our previous conversation? Preferably without all of the one-upping.”  
Both of them blushed slightly before nodding softly, continuing the previous conversation.  
\- -  
Your plates had been cleared away and your glasses were empty by the time the clock struck eleven. It had been a fun-filled evening of laughter and catching up.  
The check came and both boys insisted on splitting it between themselves, which was very kind. You thanked them as all of you walked out of the bar, the chilly fall evening wind greeting you.  
Now came the awkward part. The whole night, you’d managed to develop feelings for both guys as you had in high school. You couldn’t chose between the two, they were both so great and had a lot of the same personality traits. And, from what you could tell, neither of them was going to back down.  
“Do y’all want to come back to my place for a nightcap?” You asked, biting your lip.  
Both of them nodded and you smiled, taking a sigh of relief as you led them up to your apartment.  
Yes, you’d definitely thought about this kind of situation in sexual dreams and fantasies, but never did you think that it would actually happen. You always thought about how hot it would be to have both of them and it made it even hotter that they were enemies. The rivalry and tension between them made the idea of a threesome so much hotter for you, in fact you almost spilled the wine thinking about it.  
You shivered with excitement at the prospect before walking over and handing them each a glass of wine, sitting in between them as you all took sips. The conversation was light until Adam’s hand rested on your knee. Phillip immediately caught sight of this and placed his hand higher up on your thigh, which made Adam huff.  
Was this really happening?  
Adam’s hand began to creep higher as Phillip’s did the same, causing you to whimper softly at their actions. They both caught on right away and Adam smirked, leaning over until his lips were right at your ear.  
“You like this, don’t you?”  
You bit your lip again before nodding softly.  
Phillip’s lips came to plant light kisses on your exposed shoulder as Adam continued.  
“Always knew deep down that you were a filthy little slut. So fucking greedy that she wants two cocks.” He growled before nibbling at your earlobe, his hand squeezing your thigh right underneath the hem of your skirt.  
Phillip spoke next. “Bet you’ve thought about this before, huh? Having Adam and I at the same time?”  
You nodded. “Y-Yes.”  
Both of them growled lowly before Adam’s lips connected to your neck, sucking deep to create marks on your skin.  
Phillip continued. “You’re a naughty girl, Y/N.”  
Adam chuckled against your skin before pulling away, hand coming up from your thigh to grab your breast and knead it.  
“Get all this shit off, wanna see and touch your bare skin.”  
You gulped before standing up and removing your clothes, both boys watching intently as the bulges in their pants grew more noticeable. You stood in front of them, completely bare, before placing your arm over your breasts and crossing your legs to hide your vagina.  
“I want to see both of you too.”  
Phillip seemed a little worried at first but the moment Adam pulled his shirt off, Phillip followed Adam’s lead with confidence. They both pulled their pants off before sliding their boxers down, exposing both of their swollen lengths to you. Your limbs dropped away from your body before sitting back down in between them, quickly placing one hand on Adam’s thigh and your other on Phillip’s length.  
Adam’s hand went right back to your breast, now pinching and squeezing on your nipple while Phillip’s lips attached to your neck. He whimpered into your skin as you stroked his hardening length and his soft kisses quickly turned into feral bites as things progressed. After a short while, Adam grabbed your nipple with his teeth and rolled it around before sucking it into his mouth. Your back arched and your legs spread instinctively, giving Phillip an opportunity to dip his hand down to your wet folds.  
“Your pussy’s so fucking wet, Y/N. You like what we’re doing, kitten? Does it feel good?”  
Adam’s hand quickly joined Phillip’s at your core and after some pushing and shoving, they finally settled into a routine. Phillip rubbed your clit while Adam penetrated your entrance, beginning to roughly finger fuck you. The pleasure was overwhelming and unlike anything you’d ever felt before.  
You cried out when Adam scissored his fingers inside of you, rubbing against your g-spot. “I believe Phillip asked you a question, slut.”  
“Y-Yes, it feels so good. I like it so much, so fucking much! Oh fuck!”  
Phillip pinched your clit suddenly, causing your head to fall back and your hips to buck up off the couch as you gasped. You switched your hand positions, now stroking Adam’s length while squeezing Phillip’s muscular thighs. Now having seen and felt both of their impressive lengths, you began to note the differences between them.  
Adam’s was incredibly long but not so thick with a right curve, whereas Phillip’s was extremely thick and not as long with more of a leftward curve. You thought it was kind of cute how they complimented each other, one having something that the other doesn’t have and vice versa. Your thoughts were quickly interrupted when Adam’s gruff voice growled in your ear.  
“Gonna make me cum if you don’t stop soon, princess.”  
You pulled away from both guys and stood up, crossing your arms with a smirk. “Phillip, lay on the floor. I’m gonna blow you while Adam fucks me from behind.”  
Both of their eyes went wide and deep noises came from their chests. Phillip quickly got up and laid on the floor before you and Adam positioned yourselves accordingly. You started out by teasing the head of Phillip’s dick while Adam rubbed himself through your wetness before Adam suddenly pushed into you while you were sucking Phillip’s head. You groaned and pushed your throat down his length, taking him almost entirely in your mouth as Phillip grunted and pushed his hips up.  
Adam held a steady thrusting pace, large hands digging into the flesh of your hips, grunting loudly with each thrust.  
“Fucking slut, sucking another man’s cock while getting fucked. One cock isn’t enough for your greedy cunt, gotta have a cock in your mouth too, huh? Fuck, your pussy’s so goddamn tight!”  
Your back arched and you moaned around Phillip’s length, causing his hand to wrap around the back of your head, forming a makeshift ponytail to keep your hair out of your face.  
“Oh yeah, fuck Y/N! Take my cock in your filthy little mouth, fuck just like that kitten!”  
You begin to choke as he presses you down completely on his length. “Fuck yes, choke on my cock Y/N! Choke on it, take all of it like a good slut!”  
His words made you moan before he began bucking his hips up to meet your mouth while pushing your head down on him. Adam’s pace had rapidly increased, hips rutting in and out of you roughly and quickly.  
“Goddamn pussy feels so fucking good, squeezing my big cock so tight!”  
You cried out when Adam shifted positions behind you, now only on one knee as his other was bent to create a new deeper angle. His length kept rubbing your g-spot while also reaching your cervix.  
Adam smirked and smacked your ass hard. “What, does that feel good slut? You like it when my big cock fucks you like this? Pounding into your greedy pussy, hitting all the right spots inside of you?”  
You moaned and pushed your hips back against him to meet his strokes, stroking Phillip’s length with your hand. “Y-Yes Adam, fuck please! I’m so close, please make me cum!”  
Adam’s hips fucked you furiously while you sucked Phillip’s length intensely, bobbing up and down rapidly as you felt him pulse inside of you.  
“Fuck Y/N, fuck I’m gonna cum! Come on, keep sucking just like this kitten! So fucking close, fuck!”  
His back arches as he spills into your mouth, growling loudly and jutting his hips into your mouth. Adam’s fingers come down to rub your clit and you cry out, orgasm hitting you instantly as he continues to fuck you.  
“Yes Adam yes, oh fuck I’m coming!”  
His jaw clenches and his teeth grind together as he comes not long after you.  
“Gonna fucking stuff you with my cum, mark your insides with it. Fill your greedy little cunt nice and full, making sure it remembers who fucks it the best!”  
Phillip narrows his eyes at that comment.  
“We’ll see who fucks her the best, Sackler.” He says before pulling you up onto his lap, stroking his still hard length as he positions you overtop of him.  
You put your hands on Phillip’s chest, making him stop all movements before you turn yourself around, back facing him and your front facing Adam.  
“Phillip, you’re gonna fuck up into me while I suck Adam’s cock.”  
Both of them growled before Phillip shoved himself up inside of you, causing your mouth to fall open and Adam quickly pushed in. You shrieked around him as Phillip’s hips moved quickly, fucking up into you while Adam immediately begins to fuck your face. His large hands hold your hair back and push you further and further down onto his length.  
You begin to choke on Adam as he pushed you all the way down, letting out a ferocious growl. “Fuck, oh fuck yes Y/N! Take my whole fucking big cock in your mouth, fuck! Let me fuck your disgusting throat until I mark it with my cum, fuck!”  
His hips began rutting into you as you moaned from Phillip’s hard thrusts. Phillip was significantly thicker than Adam, so his dick was hitting your g-spot with every single upward thrust. All of you were extremely sensitive from your first orgasms and it wasn’t long before your noises began to get louder and more frequent.  
Your back arched and you whined as Phillip hit a new angle inside of you. “Fucking slut, greedy pussy squeezing me so well! Fuck, do you like how I feel inside of you kitten?”  
You pulled off Adam’s length and stroked it as you spoke. “Y-Yes Phillip, you feel so good!”  
He roars and begins pounding even harder into you. “Fuck yes, thats right! My fat cock fucks you so well, stretches you out real good! You love my cock, don’t you Y/N?”  
“Yes, fuck I love it!”  
Adam quickly pushes you back down onto his length and stares down at Phillip angrily. Phillip just smirked in return and Adam snarled, fucking your face roughly.  
“Fuck Y/N, your mouth takes me so well! Fucking mouth was made for me, made to take my cock! Slut mouth wants my cum so badly, huh?”  
All you could do was moan around him as Phillip’s hips began faltering.  
He cried out, “Fuck Y/N, gonna cum so deep inside of you! Are you ready to take my cum, fuck I bet you are! Your pussy’s been squeezing me so well, almost squeezed the fucking cum right out of my cock!”  
You moaned loudly as you felt his warm cum shoot up inside of you, the vibrations from the moan caused Adam to orgasm almost instantly afterwards.  
“Yes, that’s it Y/N! Fucking take my cum deep in your throat, swallow all of it! Fuck!”  
You came around Phillip right before Adam shot his cum deep into your throat and he rutted his hips into you, growling with relief at the release. Phillip pulled out of you and you whimpered at the loss, his hips slammed back on the carpet before you pulled off of Adam, all three of you breathing heavily from your recent orgasms.  
You looked at both of them and noticed that, somehow, both of them were still standing at attention, which caused you to chuckle.  
“Do y’all ever run out of cum? Wasn’t a blowjob and fuck enough for you?”  
Both of them smirked proudly before Adam said, “This has been eight fucking years in the making, Y/N. My cock is always ready for you.”  
Phillip spoke next. “Fuck, I’ll never run out when I’m with you Y/N.”  
You bite your lip, one final idea coming to your mind. “Stand in front of me and start jerking yourselves off.”  
Both of them eagerly rushed in front of you, quickly beginning to stroke their dicks as you watched them with lust-blown eyes. You watched for a while before opening your mouth and looking over at Phillip, who knew exactly what to do. He pushed himself into your mouth, groaning loudly as his hips rutted into your mouth.  
“Oh f-fuck Y/N, fuck I’m so sensitive! Not gonna last long, fuck!”  
The moment you felt his length begin to pulse, you pulled out and turned to Adam, opening your mouth as a silent invitation. He didn’t hesitate, shoving him fully inside your mouth before bucking wildly, growling and grunting.  
“Yes princess, yes! Fucking take my cock, thats it, oh fuck right there! God fuck, I’m not going to last long either!’  
When Adam began pulsing, you quickly pulled him out of your mouth and brought your hands up, wrapping one around each of their lengths. Your hands began to bob up and down on them, both guys bucking into your palms.  
“Come on, come all over my tits. I know you want to, dirty boys!”  
That did it for Adam, roaring out your name as he spurted all over your chest. By the time he was finished, Phillip was coming all over you as well, painting your chest with his own release.  
You let them both go and stood up, letting them both marvel at the sight of their cum dripping down your chest and onto your tits. After allowing them to ogle, you went into the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel, drying both your chest and the insides of your thighs while the boys redressed themselves. You followed suit, getting dressed before all three of you collapsed onto the couch.  
“Does this mean that the rivalry is over?”  
Adam and Phillip looked at each other, wicked smirks on their faces.  
“Oh no Y/N, it’s just beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
